Wrecked
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: tony gets sick after Ziva left but she returns to stay and be with him and helps him feel better. one shot . she will not return to the team but will be in tonys life.
1. Chapter 1

Wrecked: Tony/ Ziva one shot maybe after she left

Anthony Dinozzo entered his apartment and dropped his keys on the table tiredly. He also let his coat fall to the floor slowly but stopped to feed his two goldfish in their bigger tank that he had recently bought them. "Girls I am too tired to talk much tonight but here is your food and I will make up for it in the morning."

He looked at the second who was black for a moment. "Now sweet cheeks no need to be pushy there is plenty of food in there for you and Kate to share with each other." He headed toward his bedroom and then heard footsteps behind him.

His head snapped around and he blinked. "Ziva?" "No I have to be dreaming. Maybe I am getting the flu like Ducky and gibbs said when they sent me home."

Her hand gently touched his forehead. "You do have a fever Tony, just go to bed. I will be here when you wake up."

He said "If you're not it's ok. Why now after all this time?" His voice was beginning to fade out and he stopped speaking. He pulled off his shirt slowly and groaned slightly as his muscles ached. " Feel like shit."

Ziva looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes that she had put there plus whatever this virus was doing to his system. "Lay down and let me give you a massage , it will help I promise. You need to sleep Tony. I am so sorry for this , for all of it."

He said "Not your fault my ninja, too many hours at work and not enough sleep. I know better."

She sighed. "I am still responsible for hurting you and you got sick."

He yawned. " To be continued when I don't feel like I am going to pass out bella."

She said " Yes I will be here I am staying."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours: Tony woke up and felt thirsty and went to his kitchen to get some apple juice to drink. He found Ziva sitting on his couch watching his fish swim.

He said "So I guess we need to talk then? You came back here from Israel which is where I thought you wanted to be. I thought you wanted me to move on and let you go."

He swallowed juice then slowly since his throat was sore.

She replied "I tried. But I could not get you out of my head, I am a very wealthy woman now. I do not need to work, my mothers side of the family had money hidden from Eli for me , Ari and Tali in case the day came when we broke away from Mossad." She sighed. "Little did they know I would be the only one alive to get it now."

Tony reached out and touched her shoulder. "I 'm sorry . I want you to stay with me, but are you going to tell the others you're back or is this just between us?"

Ziva replied" For now just us. I will speak to Gibbs eventually but I am not coming back to the team. It would not be right. I don't know how they feel since I left you and it hurt even if you have not said that to me yet."

Tony sighed. "Do you want me to yell at you or throw things? What do you think I am going to do Ziva? Yes it hurt like hell. I told you it was the hardest 180 of my life and I meant it. Now it still doesn't feel real. I want to see if I will wake up and you are gone again but I know I am not sleeping now."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what happened to go home Tony, I am damaged goods and I don't want to be with you. I need to find myself now. You have a life that doesn't work for me , remember all that?" He pulled a blanket up around himself hating this flu virus that was making him cold right now.

Ziva blinked. "I hurt you, did I make a mistake coming back here thinking I could find what we had again and get it back? Was it wrong of me to make you wait here for something that I did not know I wanted?"

Tony said "Oh no sorry sweet cheeks you don't get to cry right now. Been there and done that. Burned through a bottle or two of Jose Cuervo's finest tequila as a matter of fact. Mcgee had to pull my head out of the toilet a few times . Nothing says team bonding like puking with your best friend a time or three trust me."

He stood up slowly and walked toward his window. " The hell of it is even after all that I still love you. More than I have loved anyone or anything. Probably always will , but where do we go from here? I don't know. I want to hold you in my arms and also just scream Ziva. What kind of a relationship is that? It's twisted and doesn't make sense."

She touched his face. "Nothing about us has an easy definition Tony."

He sighed. "I need some time before I can leap back in. I can't do that right now. I want you here yes but I need to go slow. There are places I need to heal."


End file.
